If We Ever Meet Again
by Angel-of-darkness12321
Summary: It wasn't long after Edward left that Bella was changed into a Vampire. Now, she's living a great life, working as a model in New York City. But things can't be perfect forever and that's proven when a certain family reappears in her life. BellaXEdward, Cannon Pairings I suck at Summaries! Please, please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

The waves rolled onto the shore and lapped against pale feet with toenails painted a precise shade of medium speak. The camera worked it's way up her slender and attractive body and finally arrived at her face. Golden eyes flashed towards it and the brown haired beauty slowly moved her arms, wrapping them around herself while a man came up behind her and placed his hands on either of her sides. The music played like something you'd hear in a romance movie and a dramatic speaker began to list off information for the perfume, _Destiny_. The screen then faded to black and the commercial was over.

Isabella Swan stood from her couch with a smile planted on her face, for the girl she had just watched model in the commercial was herself. She felt proud and dignified, though there was something missing. She couldn't place her finger on it and decided to just let the subject drop.

She wasn't always like this. Bella was once just an ordinary girl.. Well, an ordinary girl dating a vampire. When Edward Cullen left her, it wasn't long after that she was turned into a vampire by Laurent despite Jacobs failed attempt to save her. In Bella's mind, it was the best thing that could've ever happened to her.

A few years after the transformation, once she had gotten a stable grasp on the vegetarian lifestyle, Bella tracked down the Cullen's. Well, Rosalie and Alice anyways. They were the only two who knew that she was still alive and they had kept in touch frequently. Bella refused to let herself linger on Edward and hadn't thought of him hardly at all in the past few years. He was a fleeting memory. A bad one, but a memory none the less.

Here was now, in New York City working as a model after being discovered at a coffee shop in Pennsylvania. True, the transformation had effects on her that made her just as beautiful and graceful as the Cullen's had always seemed to be in her eyes, but she just couldn't understand why they had chosen to make her a model. Bella knew better than to complain though. She loved the life she lived now and no one could take it away from her, even if they tried. Pushing herself up off the couch at the sound of the doorbell, she was shocked that Tanzie had arrived so early. The two of them weren't supposed to be going out until later tonight. They were going to the opening of one of the hottest new night clubs in NYC. It was called _Reluctance_, and only the best of the best were on the guest list. Tanzie had scored them a spot to celebrate what should be Bella's 21st birthday. The club was sponsoring the birthday party in hopes of gaining many celebrity guests for the opening. It was what Tanzie called "The party of the century!", though, Bella was sure that there would be many more to come.

She hit the buzzer and spoke into the mic, saying "Come on up!" In a cheerful tone. She wasn't even close to being ready to going out. At the moment, Bella was wearing a pair of black, 200 dollar _Victoria Secret _sweatpants that were custom made for her by the head designer as an early birthday gift and a gold take top that stopped about three inches above her bellybutton and showed off what her manager called, "Sexy as fuck." body.

She made her way to the kitchen to grab a drink. As she opened the fridge, you could see rows upon rows of black, reusable thermoses. Only Bella knew that they were all filled with pigeons blood and or blood that was donated through private donors that were aware of the vampire communities. She pulled one out and threw it in the microwave, hearing the elevator ding, signaling that Tanzie had arrived at top floor loft that over-looked Central Park.

Bella set the microwave timer for a minute and thirty seconds, preferring her drink to be lukewarm, and was shocked at a pair of strong arms went around her and lifted her up off the floor. "Belly I missed you!" Boomed the male voice. It was unmistakable and Bella remembered it clearly from when he had announced her gift from her 18th birthday party. The stereo system in her truck. Emmett Cullen.

As she was set down, she whipped around to be face to face with Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. Her eyes were wide and then she cracked a dorky grin. "I can't believe you're here!" She nearly screamed at them, hugging everyone. "We wouldn't miss our _sisters _birthday for the world." Alice told her with a smile, and Jasper agreed with a slight nod. "Besides, we haven't seen each other in person since you tracked us down a few years ago. I hope you don't mind but I just couldn't keep it from Carlisle and Esme. They were just so upset about having to leave you. You were like a daughter, hell, you are a daughter to them. They bought a place right down the street and Bella it is amazing! You're gonna love it. We are throwing you a birthday party tomorrow night. We can have sleepovers all the time and-" Alice was cut off by Jasper placing his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, she's just extremely excited to see you." He told Bella in his usual quiet voice.

Bella smiled and nodded her head. "No, no. It's fine, really. I've missed you all so much.." She told them with a genuine smile. "Really." She assured them. Rosalie came up and hugged Bella again and then pulled back and smiled warmly. "Our family has been so broken without you." Rosalie said. "But.. Someone else did come along. Someone who's really sorry…" She said quietly, looking back towards the living room.

That's when Bella caught a flash a bronze and felt blank for a split second. "Edward.." She whispered, taking a step back, towards the microwave. She definitely couldn't do this on an empty stomach. He stood there quietly, watching her with those gold eyes that she had fallen in love with all those years ago. She took the thermos out of the microwave and downed it in less that a minute, acting calm and collected as she did it. "Hello, Bella." He said, flashing her his signature, crooked grin. "I missed you.." He said, holding out a bouquet of her favorite flowers, black orchids. "These are for you.." Edward spoke gently, acting as if she was still human.

"Um, thank you for the lovely birthday gift." She said quietly, taking them and looking away. She set them down on the counter and turned, opening a cupboard and taking out a crystal vase. She filled it with water from the sink and then put the flowers in them and then placed them on the windowsill so that they would get sunlight every day.

The ding of the elevator went off again and Bella smiled brightly, knowing exactly who it was. She noticed Jasper tense up. It only made since considering a human has just stepped into her loft.

"Yoo-hoo! Birthday girl! I have a surprise for you!" Called out Tanzie Parkinson from the living room where she was setting her stuff on the couch like she lived there. Tanzie was Bella's best friend and therefore she was at Bella's place quite a bit.

"Tanzie!" Bella squealed, rushing past the Cullen's and meeting Tanzie in the living room where they hugged. "Hey Isa." She said, using the name that people in their line of work chose to call her. Bella preferred it because it sounded more exotic. "So, I got you a little early birthday present. Just something to wear tonight when we go out." She told her with a wink, holding up the dress carrier. Tanzie looked up as the Cullen's entered the room, curious as to what was going on. "Oh, uh, guys.. This is Tanzie Parkinson. She's my best friend. We model together." Bella said, standing awkwardly as she saw Edward staring hard at her, nearly glaring. "And Tanzie, these guys are pretty much like my family. That's Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward." Bella told her, pointing to each in turn. Tanzie found her eyes lingering on Edward. She had heard a lot about him from Bella and found herself glaring back at him.

Everyone exchanged greetings and then Tanzie turned back to Bella, handing her the dress carrier. "Go try it on and come show me, Isa. I'm sure it'll look fabulous." She told her, crossing her arms. Bella smiled and walked off toward her room. There was about five minutes of awkward silence exchanged between the six people awaiting Bella's return. When she came back, all eyes were fixed on her and the stunningly outrageous dress.

It was strapless, black, with a zigzag going down the middle and one half with of the dress covered in only see-through, black lace. It was something that the old Bella, that the Cullen's knew, would never wear. But the new Bella loved it because it made her feeling daring and sexy. She received the compliment, "Sexy" from Emmett and Jasper, "Beautiful" from Alice and Rosalie, and "Gorgeous" from Tanzie. Everyone looked toward Edward for a response. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, frowning. "It's not you. The Bella I know looked much more gorgeous in a pair of sweats in a tee-shirt than in some dress that barely covers her ass or even her body for that matter." He stated simply.

"The old Bella is dead, Edward. You killed her." Bella said, something in her mind snapping when he talked about her like she used to be. She could see visible hurt on his face from her comment.

"Bella, I-" Edward started, but Bella cut him off.

"Get out of my loft." She told him, her voice low and dangerous and her eyes going from a dark gold to an onyx. Bella could see the shocked looks on everyone's faces as a result of her tone of voice. "Boys, why don't you go get ready back at the house.. Rose and I will stay here with Tanzie and Bella to get ready. That is, if Bella doesn't mind us coming to the club with her tonight." Alice said, glancing at Bella with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course. It's perfectly fine with me." Bella said, now calmed down a little. She needed more blood though. "Tanzie, why don't you show Rose and Alice to the prep-room while I got get a drink." Bella told her, watching as the boys headed off towards the elevator.

Tanzie nodded and picked up all the bags she had brought, gesturing her head back towards a hallway. "It's this way.." She said, leading the girls away to start getting ready.

Bella walked back into the kitchen and grabbed another bottle of blood out of the fridge, sticking it in the microwave. She sat down at her kitchen table and looked out the widow, watching the commotion in Central Park. Thoughts flooded her head and she was sure that if vampires were able to cry, she would be bawling.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad that people are liking this! I don't own anything, and I will be adding celebrites that everyone knows here and there such as Katy Perry, Bruno Mars, ect. Please Review! I will upload the next chapter once I have two more reviews! Thanks guys!  
Xoxo, Nikki**

Bella made her way into the prep-room and found Tanzie sitting at the make-up table putting on eye-liner and Alice and Rosalie standing around, unsure of what to do. They didn't have any of their stuff with them and so they weren't really able to get ready.

"I have the perfect dresses for both of you." Bella told them with a smile, walking one of the racks that had at least thirty dresses hanging on it. First she pulled a _John Zack_, one-shoulder, purple lace dress and handed it to Alice. "This will look perfect on you. Accessories are all in the walk in closet." She told the two of them, pointing to the door. "And for Rose.." Bella said, pulling a glamorous red dress off the rack. The top part was covered with silver beading and it ended high thigh. Very formfitting and sexy. Rose took it with a smile and hugged Bella, thanking her. She then went off towards the accessories with Alice.

Bella went to the make-table and sat down next to Tanzie with a smile. Tanzie was wearing an aqua dress that was very low cut. "You look gorgeous." Bella told her, smiling brightly and grabbing the red lip-stick, putting only a little bit on. It gave her a dramatic look and her skin looked even paler. Other than that, she only put on a fake eye-lashes and that was it. She didn't really like wearing to much eye makeup.

Tanzie looked over at her with a smile. "Thanks, you do too. Happy birthday, again." She said, giving Bella an awkward side hug. Bella smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks, Tanzie. I'm so excited for tonight." She said, smiling.

"Oh, and I already called and had them add a plus two for you, for you're two friends, and then I added Emmett Cullen plus two. That's who Rosalie told me to put down." Tanzie said with a shrug. Bella nodded slightly and stood up, taking Tanzie's hand and pulling her up. "Come one, let's go accessorize. The party starts in ten minutes, and we need to be fashionably late by arriving thirty minutes from now." She said with a smile. Alice and Rose were all set and inspecting themselves in the mirrors when Tanzie and Bella walked in. Tanzie went off and did her own thing as did Bella, and it wasn't long before everyone was ready to go. "The limo is downstairs.." Tanzie said, checking her phone. "Oh, and you're boyfriend is waiting in it." She added with a wink towards Bella. If she was human, Bella was sure she would've been blushing.

"He's not my boyfriend.." Bella said defensively, cracking a small smile and rolling her eyes. "Are you kidding me!" Tanzie exclaimed as they all piled into the elevator. "Stryker Night is so in love with you! And you like him too." It's so obvious the way you two flirt with each other." Tanzie laughed. Rose and Alice exchanged concerned looks because they both knew what could happen if Edward were to get jealous tonight. They would have to warn the boys and make sure that Edward was on his BEST behavior. If not, a catastrophe could happen. As they walked out, cameras in the lobby flashed, the photographers being paparazzi who wanted to get a glimpse of Isa's big birthday. The girls hurried past with the help of Bella's security guard, who was waiting to escort them. They rushed into the Limo and Bella sat down next to Stryker. Alice and Rose stared at him, recognizing him immediately, but not from the media. Stryker Night was the a dangerous vampire and his real name was Alec. He was a member of the Volturi guard. They were shocked to find him here, sitting in between an innocent human and Bella, the girl who was practically their sister.

Stryker stared back at the two of them with concern, knowing them from Carlisle when he had come to visit a few years back, just before his family had moved to that little town in Washington. He hoped and prayed that they wouldn't blow his cover.

The limo pulled away from the hotel and Stryker reached over, taking Bella's hand. Bella glanced at him just as he looked over at her and they smiled at each other. Bella looked away first, shy. She used to be super shy, but now she was just shy when it came to boys. He gave her hand a squeeze and she giggled. Isabella Swan _giggled_. Alice and Rose were shocked. The ride to the club was fairly quiet and when they pulled up the cameras began flashing again. The limo driver got out and walked around, opening up the door. Bella and Stryker got out first and her grabbed her hand as they walked towards the club with bright smiles. The three girls followed behind them, Tanzie occasionally stopped and posing for the Cameras. Inside the club the music was blaring and the place was decorated to the nines for Bella's birthday. There was a table overflowing with presents and cards and another with a huge birthday cake. The DJ was Pauly D. and he was playing the best dance music around and everyone began to come up and wish Bella a happy 21st birthday.

Tanzie wandered off to talk to people and Bella and Stryker went to the bar. The ordered Pixie Stick Shots and then linked arms as they downed them. Smiling at each other, Stryker leaned down and Bella felt herself stand on her tiptoes. It seemed like forever to her, but within seconds, she heard Alice gasp and could see her smile out of the corner of her eye as Stryker and Bella's lips touched. "Happy birthday." He whispered, his lips stilled only an inch from hers.

Bella smiled and leaned up, pressing her lips to his once again as a form of thanks. She moved a little closer and her arms snaked around his neck as cameras went off from excited celebrities; no paparazzi were allowed in. "What the hell?" Bella heard Edward exclaim from behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alec. What the hell are you doing with Bella?" Edward snapped, flitting over and ripping Stryker off of her. "Did the Volturi send you here?" He questioned, outraged because he had caught him with Bella.

Bella glared at Edward, her eyes turning onyx again. "Edward.. _Stryker _is my boyfriend." She said, taking his hand and pulling him back towards her. Stryker wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close. "Stop being such a jealous prick. _You _left _me_." She reminded him.

"Bella, you don't understand. This guy's real name is Alec and he's part of the Volturi guard!" Edward screamed, giving her a pleading look.

"Edward, why don't we go outside and get some fresh air.." Alice said, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the door. He threw a look of desperation back towards Bella and she shook her head and turned the way, kissing Alec or Stryker or whatever the hell his name was.

"Sorry about that." Bella told Stryker, holding his hand and lacing her fingers in his. She ordered them each a shot of whisky and then sat down on a bar stool. "He's an ex of mine, and definitely not one that I'm very fond of. He's a dick." Bella told him as the bar tender brought their shots. She handed Stryker one and they both downed them.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." Stryker told her, giving her a gentle look. "Edward wasn't making it up about my name being Alec, or about the Volturi. The truth is, I was a part of their guard, but I quit. And I came here and changed my name so that they wouldn't find me. Bella, I am so sorry.. I understand if you don't wanna date me." Stryker said, letting go of her hand. Bella snatched his hand again and held it tightly, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Don't be sorry. I completely understand your reasoning and I wont tell anyone your secret." She told him with a soft smile.

Stryker hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much." He whispered, kissing her softly before pulling away and taking his shot of whiskey.

The two smiled at each other and looked back up as Alice came back in alone. "Edward wasn't feeling to great. He decided to go home early." Alice said quietly, walking over to Jasper and hugging him tightly.

"I _demand _a dance with the birthday girl!" Emmett's voice boomed over everyone else. "She's my little sister after all." He said with a smirk, picking her up and setting her on the floor. Bella laughed and shot Stryker an apologetic smile as Emmett lead her to the dance floor. They did have the big brother and little sister relationship; Emmett always looked out for Bella and it caused them to be best friends.

They began to dance and Emmett began to speak. "Bella, I understand how you feel about Alec. Just, promise me you'll be careful? I don't trust anyone who was ever involved with the Volturi." Emmett told her.

Bella sighed and looked up at him, nodding slightly. "Yeah, alright." she said in a voice that showed that she didn't really care. He was acting like Edward now and it wasn't a trait of Edward that Bella liked. The over protectiveness was annoying to her.

"Bella, I'm serious. You have no idea what these people are capable of. They kill for fun." Emmett told her with a concerned look. They music ended and Bell stepped away from him.

"Alright, Emmett. I understand. I'll watch my back." She told him with a smile, and then turned and walked back towards the group.

She felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned, seeing her friend Katy standing there. It was, in fact, Katy Perry. "Kay!" She yelled, smiling and hugging the girl.

"Hey Isa. The party is great." Katy told her, hugging her back.

"Alright birthday girl!" Pauly D. screamed into the microphone. "It's time for everyone to crowed around the cake to sing happy birthday!" He told them.

Everyone made their way to the cake and Bella and Stryker stood right next to it, holding hands and standing close to one another. Everyone began to sing as if they would at a normal birthday party, and when they were done, Bella leaned into the cake and blew out all the candles with one breath.

"What did you wish for?" Stryker asked her with a smile as someone began to cut the cake. They person handed them each a piece and they walked away together, off to find a table where they could sit.

"If I tell you my wish then it wont come true." Bella told him with a smile, sitting down in a booth. She took a bite of her cake and smiled. It tasted good, even though it really did nothing for her. "Mmmm.' She said, smiling at him and licking her lips to get any frosting that lingered.

"Aw, come one." Stryker said with a laugh, also taking a bite of the cake. "It's alright, I get it. I hope you wished for something good." He told her with a wink, causing her to giggle.

"So, I got you a present. I didn't want to set it on the table for you to open later though. I wanted to give it to you in person." He told her. He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and smiled, opening it up. Inside was a _Villa Paloma _palm pendant on an 18 karat gold chain with lapis lazuli. Bella had been looking at it a few weeks ago and knew that it cost around 2,600 dollars. She gasped and looked a it. It was beautiful.

"Oh, Stryker. It's.. amazing." She told him.

"Stand up." he told her with a smile, standing himself. Bella stood and turned around, moving her wavy brown hair out of the way and letting him put the necklace on her. Once it was on, she turned and kissed him.

"Thank you." She whispered against his lips, smiling softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that is chapter took so long and is so short! D: But anyways, here it is! I hope you guys like it. I'll update again once I have atleast 3 reviews! **

**xoxo, Nikki**

The next day was Bella's birthday dinner with the Cullen's and it wasn't something that she was looking forward to. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see everyone because she really was. It just brought up many old memories. Ones that she hadn't visited in a long time.

Jasper had almost killed Bella at her last birthday with the Cullen's and soon after they had left. She wasn't even sure why she was so happy to see them when she thought about it. Bella understood why that had done what they had but it had still hurt none the less.

It was Edward she had been the most mad at for the longest time. Even seeing him yesterday made her dead heart ache. Sighing, Bella pushed all her thoughts of uncertainty out of her head and decided to just accept the fact that the Cullen's were here and be happy to have her "brothers" and "sisters" back. She heard a groan come from the living room and Bella chuckled to herself knowing that Tanzie had just awoken with a hangover.

"Isa.." She called, and Bella rushed to the living room with what she had gone to the bathroom to get for Tanzie anyways, which was a glass of water and some aspirin. She handed it to the poor girl.

"I'll go out and get some donuts or bagels if you want." Bella told her. She was already dressed, wearing a pair of very short white shorts and a pale blue tank top, and her hair fell in soft waves down her back. She looked amazing even without wearing anything designer.

"Mm.. can you get donuts with sprinkles on them?" Tanzie asked with a smile, rubbing her eyes.

Bella laughed and nodded her head gently. She then grabbed her purse and headed into the elevator. She knew of a place only a few blocks away that was locally owned and was credited with making the best donuts and cupcakes in town.

Arriving in the front lobby, she bid good morning to the doorman and headed out, her skin not sparkling at all in the sunlight. It was the Lapis Lazuli in her necklace and in the ring she had obtained a two years ago from an experimenting vampire who had found a gem that deflected the light from the skin. It was what Bella liked to call a breakthrough discovery.

Walking down the street with confidence, people would occasionally look and guys would stop and stare, but being the modest girl from Forks, Bella hadn't really noticed. She never did, in fact.

It was only about a ten minute walk before she arrived in front of the small shop painted pink and that had flowers on the windows. Smiling, she walked inside and ordered a dozen donuts with Pink Frosting and sprinkles, and a cup of coffee while she waited for the donuts to be made. She took the coffee and went to a little table in the corner of the shop, taking a seat and smiling as she watched the hustle and bustle of the city outside.

The little bell on the door jingled and Bella looked up to see Edward walk in and was surprised to find that he was heading straight towards her. "Bella.." He started, looking down at her with sad eyes.

"Have a seat." Bella told him, gesturing to the chair across from her and taking a sip of her coffee. Edward sat down and folded his hands on the table. Bella noticed that Lapis Lazuli ring on his finger. "I apologize for my behavior last night. I admit that I was jealous." He told her.

"Edward, I am NOT your girlfriend anymore. I have a new life and you need to move on." Bella told him, looking down at the table.

"Bella, it's not as simple as that. We loved each other.. So much that you were willing to let me change you into a vampire on prom night. Remember?" Edward asked, reaching over and placing his fingers under her chin, lifting her head so that she was looking into his eyes. They stayed like that for a moment and then Bella tore her head away from him.

"No, Edward. You obviously didn't love me. If you did, you wouldn't have left." She said.

"Isa, you're order is ready." She the woman behind the counter. Bella stood quickly and got the donuts, paying and then headed out the door. Edward followed her in a hurry. "Bella, please wait!" He called, and Bella whipped around, glaring at him.

"I waited, Edward… I waited every day for you to come back and you never did. I'm done. I love Stryker and that's that." She told him, and then she turned on her heal and stomped off, leaving him in the dust. Bella, not wanting him to follow her, began to flit and was back at her building in no time. She hurried inside and back to the elevator, pressing the button and getting in, hitting the button for the top floor. She shot up and soon the little ding let her know she was there.

As she made her way into the loft, Bella was surprised to find that Tanzie was no where to be found. She looked around and it wasn't long before she found a note from Tanzie. Picking it up, she quickly scanned it over.

_Isa, had to go. My agent called and wanted to at a last minute photo shoot. Toodles!_

_-Tanzie_

Bella sighed and took the donuts to the kitchen, setting them down on the counter and walking away. That was a complete waste, she thought to herself as she went back to her room. At this point, Bella was dreading having to go over to the Cullen's tonight.


End file.
